


Secret

by QueenCandyness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: ALSO SOME SPOILERS FOR GAME, Alola, Multi, Other, reader is the psychic type captain, yes this is romance i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandyness/pseuds/QueenCandyness
Summary: It started off with a bargain -- a deal between you and him. You wanted what was best for your people, but Guzma had other plans. You offered to do anything for him, so he took that chance. The only drawback? You proposed that the alliance should be kept a secret. [© 2016 | иєιgє]





	1. Chapter 1

The air in your lungs hurt. Suddenly, you found it very difficult to move. Your limbs ached excessively, but not in comparison to your dried-up eyes. You felt _horrible._

"Ori," you heard your Oricorio call on you, her voice sounded more hushed than usual, "Oricorio, co." Her swaying pink body danced towards you, cautiously eyeing you with her mundane expression. She didn't chirp out a word at your aching body, and the only source of noise accompanying the both of you was the faint music echoing from your earbuds on a far away table. You didn't know if your Oricorio was expecting a command or genuinely taunting you up close.

After a while, the bitter air in your lungs gradually was replaced with freshness, and your throat hydrated itself enough for you to speak -- at least in a low tone. "Florence, baby, what happened?" you interrogated. The only response you got was a slow and depressing hum.

She turned her back at you and twirled towards a cracked Ultra Ball on the floor -- her Pokéball. However, there were no other Pokéballs around her. Your other four Pokémon were missing.

You shifted, groaning as you heard your bones pop to life in an unwilling manner. Automatically, your fingers aimed for your nose, feeling a sticky substance stuck on your skin. Blood.

Focusing on the walls of your own home, it was mostly pulverized or caved in. Any part of the wall still intact had graffiti of all kinds of Pokémon -- Ekans, Salandit, Zubat, and so on. It was obvious of whom intruded your home, but why? You knew you had the answer buried in the back of your mind. There was no point in thinking about it either.

"Ori," you hear Oricorio call out again in an urgent tone.

You averted your attention to her poking at the large cracks decorating your kitchen floor. All of them had multi-colored slime residue painted in the insides and out. Before you could mention anything, Florence lets out a soft chirp, crouching to see if she could find anything in the dark sliver.

Him. He did this. He brought over his little gang and tore your house apart. _Everything_. Not only that but he robbed the Pokémon you have owned for years. And ironically enough, he left you with Oricorio. At the very least, you thanked the fact that he left her untouched. But whatever truly happened in your home, Florence already knows. More than you, anyways. Right now, you were trying to piece together what Florence was trying to hint at. It's useless, you thought to yourself. Team Skull had done it, no other person or group could have done anything related to this towards you.

The music emitting from your earbuds eventually stopped without you realizing as you grabbed your empty bag where all the Pokéballs went. You shakenly gripped on the cracked Ultra Ball and extended your arm so you can put Florence back inside. You already felt dirty just holding it. It didn't feel right.

Your Oricorio glanced up at you with her half-lidded eyes, her eyes didn't seem to twinkle as it used to. "No." That's the vibe you were getting from her. She's not willing to go back inside.  
   
"Please. I can't lose you too."  
   
"No."  
   
This vibe felt a lot stronger, her deadpanned eyes shifted into a more furious one, as if she was scolding you inside her head. "Ri." she tugs on your leg with her soft feathers, pointing at the unhinged front door of your home. Moonlight seeped through the opening and gleamed on the tiles. "Corio."

Frustrated, you shoved the fractured Ultra Ball inside your bag. "Fine. But I'm carrying you. You're too small, I can easily lose sight of you." you rasp out and luckily, Florence tweeted in agreement, hopping into your sore arms.

Your house was left vulnerable, but you couldn't afford to let Florence stay behind. Either way, it seems that you have to move to a secondary location until you can find a new home. Or if construction workers were able to repair the damage, but it would costs too much to rebuild than to start anew.

"We're going to Po Town." you announce, gritting your teeth as you strolled down the cold yet tanned trail. Florence hums, as if knowing your destination. "We're going get back what he stole. One way or another."

The air felt pleasant against your skin, almost blanketing it. The trail felt like it extended so much. This just didn't feel right.

"I should've known," you start up again, "that people don't change."

Florence said nothing, she did not even attempt to move in your tight arms. She's concentrating, thinking to herself. Those thoughts were never said aloud. She let the glow of the moon calm her down and cool her feathers, hoping that the moon would have the same effect on you. A new thought popped up inside her little head. This felt wrong, yes, for even Florence could sense it, too.

But what was wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

You knew that the moment you laid eyes on him, he appeared to be the bossy type. Arrogant, even. You can tell a lot about his personality just by even peeking a brief glance at the man.

There he was, slouching with his hands loosely gripping on his hips. His messy bundle of white hair was the first thing you noted from his appearance. The glasses too, for one of the other half was shaped in a crescent. Then there was his closed eyes and irritating smirk, showing off a cocky demeanor as if it screamed out that he knew everything, that he's stronger than you.

His room, of course, had a lot of artistic flair, if you were to even call it that. The wall behind him was splotched with either paint or graffiti of his skull logo on a framed painting of a landscape. And those shelves of empty bottles served as nothing but mere decoration. His bed was tilted on the left side, occupying most of the space in the room.

You were reluctant to show your face in front of him; the man sparked a certain type of intimidation, forcing small beads of sweat to roll down your forehead.

The man shot you a perplexed look, clearly not expecting someone like you to come straight to him. No one has ever done that, and he already knew that you're a special case.

For some reason, your words felt stuck. This entire scene was aggravating, to you at least. Worst of all, it didn't help that he was practically towering over your much smaller frame with keen eyes and pursed lips. Silent. Observant.

Eventually the uncomfortable silence vanished, as he couldn't take it anymore, "Aight, I'm not here for small talk. It's not every day someone comes here to get a beating from me, much less a captain such as yourself."

That man had the audacity to smirk at you, showing off his set of pearly white teeth. It was obvious that he held layers of amusement in his glistening gray eyes, watching you squirm before him, trying to ponder an answer. He knew that he cornered you. His egotistical demeanor did not lie -- he knew too much already.

"I," you managed to scour the words that your mind was trying to piece together, "I-I'm not here to fight, um, sir. I actually came here to bargain, if I may." Now your face flushed completely red, your eyes scanning the floor beneath you. You could tell that he raised a brow at your behavior, or maybe your words. "I only brought one Pokémon with me," you bit your tongue, immediately regretting those words pouring out of your mouth.

"Hmph." Was your only response from him, his body facing in another direction. "Have you not heard of me? I'm Guzma." he then turns to face you again, "The big and bad boss of Team Skull, and yet you've come here to make a deal with me? Heh, I would've been less surprised if you actually wanted to join Team Skull for whatever reason, but to bargain?"

He already made you feel embarrassed, his behavior cancelling out any chance to settle a compromise with him. "Guzma, please, just hear me out--"

"If it doesn't benefit me, then I ain't interested, got it? I know you sly captains and kahunas are trying to sweep us away with any chance you got, and it ain't happenin'. I'm guessing they sent you here?"

Much to your dismay, he didn't seem to give a damn of what you had to declare, nonetheless you proposed your offer, "I know that Team Skull isn't in the best position right now, I can help you--"

He scoffs, smirking to himself about it. "Help Team Skull? A captain? Yo, you must have lost your damn mind, but I ain't complaining." His facial expressions proved that he was entertained by your words, in a manner that you never considered. He's toying with you.

"Just hear me out, you've been causing enough trouble in Ula'Ula island. I ask for your people to leave the residents alone -- this means that you will no longer harass or rob from them," you can hear Guzma inwardly taking in a larger take of fresh air, about to retort, but you continued, "In return, I will provide you of what you need. Clothes, food, supplies, possibly minor assistance."

An inevitable pregnant silence fell among you. Arms crossed, Guzma closed his eyes and cocked his head slightly, just to reflect on your words. You bit your lip anxiously, accidentally tearing at it. He was taking too long. You weren't sure if this was on purpose. Does he receive joy from doing this? To tease others?

Either way, your heart dropped once a blunt "no" escaped his lips, and his pursed lips stretched to a satisfied smirk. "You think this is a daycare? Thinkin' that you can baby my homies as if they can't take care of themselves? Tough shit."

You couldn't help but to heave a out a heavy sigh you kept in. This man is so _frustrating_.

"Can they? I just passed by the Pokémon center here and two of your members literally rapped to me, begging me to give them ten dollars so they can pay the rent and in return, they would heal my Pokémon. You let them live like this? Out in the rain and with no lights or water?" You can tell that your reasoning was starting to affect him, his eyebrows would twitch in annoyance at your truth. "I get it, both of our ends of the deal isn't going to be easy to fulfill. I'm asking that you should at least give it another thought."

Your face no longer shone the scarlet red of embarrassment, instead your eyes glimmered in a hopeful way and your teeth found its way to biting your lip again. Guzma shot you a curious look, looking you over again and again.

"Hmph, what a strange captain you are. (Y/N), wasn't it? The psychic-type captain temporarily taking over, eh, what's-his-name? The electric-type one, yeah? I wonder why." his cocky complexion struck again, spouting out information about you as if it was nothing.

You shouldn't have been surprised at how an organization like this would know everything about you, but your eyes still widened as wide as plates, "H-how?"

"It's a hidden talent of mine, don't cha worry, sweetheart." he winks at you in a teasing manner, his overconfidence getting the best of him. "Anything else you wanna say before I state my final answer?"

This man is elusive -- unpredictable. You couldn't tell what he was planning behind that smirk or those playful gray orbs of his.

"I'm just hoping you'll pick the obvious one."

Guzma huffs one final time before reaching his hand out to you in a poised posture. Shocked, you reached out as well, hand quivering in anticipation. Your hand came in contact with his, and before you know it, you felt his hand intertwine with yours and gripped on it tightly. He was looking at you straight in the eyes.

"Hope you don't disappoint me. If you don't do your end, you're gonna wish you never met with Team Skull in the first place, friend."

You audibly gulped, "Fine. But keep this a secret; no one else should know what's happening between us. That way our reputation won't be ruined." You say "our" to compliment both sides, though Team Skull's reputation was already bad, it would look even worse on you if anyone knows that their new captain is working with an evil organization. Not like they would care if it was for a good cause. Either way, you hoped you wouldn't regret this. 

With that statement, he finally lets go of your hand, laughing in the process, "Secret? Yo, you just picked the right person to keep a secret with!"


	3. Chapter 3

Your body was still freezing from the unexpected downpour in Po Town. You were writhing in bed, only to have a sleepless night due to an unknown anxious source in your heart and mind. It was a night dedicated to all the years you hadn't been exercising. You kept waking up in cold sweat and you had constantly tossed your covers around to the point where it ended up on your bedroom floor. It humiliated you.

You had taken a pill that morning to relieve you from last night’s events. You couldn’t exactly blame yourself, since it was one of the most stress-inducing conflicts you ever experienced in your life.

Molayne, the former captain, had contacted you the same morning. He demanded of your arrival immediately to Mount Hokulani where the observatory resided in order to list certain things that he needed to go over.

"Excuse me, miss. We still need to discuss the renovations. You may be a temporary captain, but this setting will not suit your trial."

Molayne awkwardly held his clipboard against his chest, watching as you planted your face in your palms. You leaned over and sighed furiously before biting your dry lip. You felt pathetic. Your encounter with the Team Skull boss left such an imprint on you last night that you forgot about Molayne's call the day before. Therefore, Molayne was forced to watch you sulk in the corner of the observatory with your face now planted between your knees. Your heart was still aching from the intensity and threat of Guzma's words.

The former captain gulped and fixed his glasses anxiously, a frown etched on his face, "(Y/N), what's wrong?" he finally mustered to ask, aggressively tapping his clipboard with sweaty hands, his eyes on your form.

You shook your head, "Nothing, sir. I just had a rough night sleeping. I'm very sorry I was late to this; the truth is your call went over my head." Frustrated at your own lame yet truthful excuse, you glanced up hopelessly at him. "I'm really trying to work hard in this position, I swear."

Molayne only nodded before returning his gaze to his clipboard of your personal information. "That's fine," he clicked his pen before jotting down notes, "It's normal to have a rough start, you're not the first captain to have one." He reassured, looking up again with a gleaming smile.

You returned the favor and whispered your thanks, certain that he was unable to hear it. "Now, (Y/N), our main problem isn't the trial itself, but more of what Pokémon you'll use, especially the Totem Pokémon." At his words, you automatically searched your ruffled purse. "Remember they need to be a fully evolved Pokémon or a Pokémon that has no further evolutionary stages."

You let out three of your Pokémon the moment he finished his explanation: Oranguru, Bruxish, and Metang. Molayne raised his brow -- shocked at your choice. "Ah, (Y/N), you've told me about him. Are you sure?" 

Oranguru had his back turned from the very beginning which tugged heavily at your heart. "Oranguru, c'mon, you're fit for this. Even Dad said--"

 _There you again. It had always been what your father had mentioned. You are giving me away so you would not deal with me anymore, right?_ Oranguru was the only Pokémon you ever seen that could communicate with telepathy, and you were glad it wasn't a common ability. _You know that I am not typically suited for this kind of assignment. If you are going to choose a Totem representative, at least be rational about it first._

You laughed dryly at his foreseen annoyance, "See! You're perfect! You always give me a hard time so you might as well give it to the trail-goers!"

Oranguru snorted, craning his head to glare at you with beady eyes. _You might as well be the Totem because you give me and your father a hard time._

His words brought a deafening silence as you blinked, trying to process. Molayne refused to advance toward your position due to the tension between the both of you. In the end, you shortly replied, "Ha. Don't be a smartass."

_That is my job._

Upon your face scrunching to retort, Molayne finally interjected, "(Y/N), if Oranguru doesn't desire to be a Totem Pokémon, then pick someone else. Have you not shown me your Alolan Raichu? Maybe he'll be happy to take the spot."

At the mention of his name, you jolted as a blue glow appeared next to you, revealing your Alolan Raichu with a bright smile. His blue eyes outshone the glass and diamond-tile floors of the observatory. He squeaked and nuzzled your pale arm with his cheek, attempting to get your attention. Satisfied at your petting touch, he imitated small purrs as he continued to snuggle closer to your body. You locked your arm around his small body and brought him closer with tender eyes.

"I guess I'll have to think about it, sir. If you could please give me some time..." you pleaded, feeling guilty to even ask for more time. "I can text you on how I want my trail built, we can leave the Pokémon for later."

You could tell your deal wasn't to Molayne's satisfaction due to his hesitant nod. He continued to jot down notes on his clipboard and you felt yourself wince at your possible bad review. "Very well, it's better than nothing. You're lucky that the furthest trial-goers so far are up against Kaiwe, so we still have some time, but not enough."

"Sir," you started but your words got lost in your throat momentarily, "I-uh-why did you even choose me? I couldn't possibly be the only one who wanted to be a captain, even if it's temporary." you pouted at your own lack of confidence on the job. Molayne's words of having a rough start was considered fine suddenly didn't comfort you anymore. It was funny though, you made a deal with Guzma so you can prove to be the best trial captain on the island only to waver under the responsibilities. You felt your own fingers rake your hair, tugging your locks at your own ignorance and stupidity.

He observed your frail and shivering form, making him question what exactly had kept you up last night. He huffed at your question, straightening his hunched back before he stated, "Because you're the best out of all the applications submitted. And your performance was spectacular! I've never seen such moves executed with precision and individuality."

Your eyes widened at his implication. Had he chosen you because you were diverse from the rest? Had it been the fact that your fighting style was that of a person from Unova? You had moved to Alola a couple years ago due to a shift in your father's business job. He was vacationing in Unova at the moment to see your mother, since she had no desire to ever leave her birth region. You had always wanted to travel back, but during your dad's offer, you were seeking out a job in Alola and you did not want to get interrupted in the process.

Molayne's choice was possibly to present a plate of diversity on the plate of trials, and he had put his faith in you to generate a creative trial that expressed or hinted at your birth region to expose the Alolan kids to other cultures. It was a peculiar reason to have chosen you for the job, but you were lucky to be in a position that many others strived to be. It ended up making you feel guilty, even though Molayne also mentioned your skill in battle despite your birthplace.  
"(Y/N), may I ask you a personal question?" Molayne interrupted your train of thought. "In your region, you had gyms. Instead of Z-Crystals, they reward you badges. I was wonderin' if you got any?"

You felt your heart thud against your chest at the thought of your badge progress. "Ah, sir, I have four badges. Gyms are much more difficult and grinding than trials here, sorry if I sound, uh, rude. Even though I never attempted the island challenge." You nervously scratched the back of your head and flashed him a sheepish grin.

"You can tell me of your adventures another time, I believe you need to go home and think about some things." Molayne dismissed you before adding, "Don't forget how confined our observatory is -- so create your trial wisely!"

~

You were glad that on your way back, you didn't need to stop to save someone or something from Team Skull's shenanigans. Guzma didn’t strike you as some competent to obey anyone’s rules unless absolutely necessary. Maybe you struck a string in his cold heart that made him realize his own cruelty to his own members. Or perhaps his heart was not as blinded as his mind.

You eventually settled in your home, releasing all the Pokémon from your purse so they could roam freely. Oranguru sat by the same window he always stared out of, hiding a glare within his eyes.

“Oranguru,” you started, “I still haven’t changed my mind.” You said with a firm tone, gaining no response from him for a while.

 _Your father should have taken me with him instead of forcing me to look after someone like you._ His eyes hadn’t budged from the berry tree beyond the window.

He still viewed you as an inexperienced Trainer, and he was right. Although, you hated the fact that he always leans toward maturity and self-perseverance.

“Stop acting childish, and here you are trying to outsmart me and everyone else ‘cause that’s what you Psychic-type do anyway.” You snarled under your breath, only to quickly purse your lips after realizing what you said. “Grow up. You’ve already been stuck with me for a while and I always had left you alone. There’s no need for this grudge against me. I’m not Dad, I get it, so I can’t force you to do things you don’t like.”

Oranguru kept staring outside with mixed expressions. To your surprise, he averted his attention to you and changed his position to face towards you. _Why do you want me to be some Totem Pokémon so bad? I do not even know what that means._

His frown dug deeper in his face at the mention of admitting that there was something he didn’t know. Amused, you cracked a smile, “It’s like being a Gym leader. The trial-goers fight through two subjective Pokémon only to face you at the end. You’re supposed to have this special aura and be merciless to them. When they beat you, they get a badge from me, except the badge is some Psychic Z-Crystal.”

Oranguru was confused yet intrigued by the concept. _I do not get it, you are implying that you are not commanding me or the other two._

You nodded to confirm his suspicion, “What a miraculous concept, huh? You don’t need a Trainer to tell you what to do and you can do things your own way. Oh! I heard you can also call for help from wild Pokémon or something…” Your words trailed off in thought and you swore you saw his eyes gleam. “Of course, I have to be there to supervise.”

 _I will think about it, then_. Oranguru confirmed and you cheered internally at his acceptance. _It will be my decision though, not yours._

“Yeah, everything’s up to you, buddy.” You signaled your exit to enter your room. Your closet door was open and your Alolan Raichu nuzzling with your fuzzy slippers. He would have made a great and enthralling Totem, but he too was inexperienced and he often gets distracted to take things seriously.

Your eyes shot up to the limited options of clothes you had and you noticed your sweater sticking out. You fixed it before an idea crawled onto your brain.

Po Town was known for raining a lot, at least the time when you had went to introduce your bargain. It wouldn’t be so bad as to give them hoodies so they wouldn’t get sick, especially with the lack of nutrients to treat their immune system well enough. Team Skull was a large group, so it sounded nearly impossible to get so much money for them. Yet, a taunting and shameful idea that you had could cover those expenses.

Your Alolan Raichu changed from your slippers to your bare, frozen leg in an attempt to warm it. You locked eyes with him, feeling elated at his cuteness. “Oh, baby, do you think Molayne would mind if I use a part of his loaned money for something else other than the Trial?” He only yawned in response, and you gently swooped him in your arms as he quickly fell asleep.

It felt so wrong to use his money for something else, and you hoped to find another solution fast. But you reminded yourself that it was for the good of Ula’Ula Island and for yourself since you had once been harassed by them. You didn’t want to keep Guzma waiting. You feared for what an elusive and dangerous man could do if he found out you hadn’t been keeping your promise. Very faintly, you could hear his sharp laugh at your struggle inside the depths of your mind.


	4. Chapter 4

“Essss…”

 

The sunlight shone through the window, blanketing your body with a calm vibe. Under the light, it cradles your strained body with warmth like a mother and her baby. The anxious wreck of nerves in your body melt under the sensation. Previous nightmares that plagued your memory had been washed away. You felt your cheeks flush and a smile creep on your face. It’s a refreshing feeling; the sensation of being reborn.

 

However, you also feel a light presence on your face, sweeping its tail at the hot sweat trailing down your cheeks. Its constant swiping and loud purrs made your eyebrows twitch. Without hesitation, your hands wrapped around its slim waist and with newfound energy, threw it across the room.

 

It yelped in surprise; the jewel on its head gleamed and an aura surrounded itself, making it land lightly on its paws. Their tail and whiskers twitched with amusement. With gleaming eyes, it let out a small snicker at your outburst and planted itself on the stained floor with a patience you wished you had.

 

Days had passed since you sent parcels of black hoodies of the same type you had to Po Town. It was difficult to go back that place again. Guzma greeted you with the same cocky smirk and crossed arms, which you found infuriating about his character. The moment he brushed his hands against yours to receive the parcels, something had sparked. It was as if you saw the future too quickly for your mind to process. He was amused about your reaction, but called you off with the words “you look like a Magikarp” and “close your mouth before the bugs crawl in, dumbass”.

 

Despite the embarrassment you felt under the sheer pressure of his existence, Team Skull wore it instantly. You saw the plastered shock on their faces before they dug their hands with loud cheers. Some of them went up to thank you and give tight hugs. A girl grunt wouldn’t let you go because she kept ranting on about the inclement weather and how her body would always get cold and sick.

 

You remembered Plumeria’s glare from behind Guzma and you couldn’t decide which Team Skull boss scared you the most. Guzma looked like he wanted to toy around with you, and Plumeria hid her seething rage at your presence. Both were meticulous and capable of explosive outbursts. 

 

“Espiiii~” Your Espeon tauntingly called for your absent mind, licking your cheeks. You cracked a small smile and patted its back so it could get off you. With a final lick, it obeyed and jumped off, bounding towards the door.

 

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed loudly and echoed within the walls of your house. You jolted at the loud surprise and pondered who would be visiting you. Feared nagged at your heart, hoping it wasn’t the Team Skull bosses. Or even Molayne. 

 

When you entered the living room, your Psychic-type Pokemon were angsty and restless at the newcomer’s presence. Even your Oranguru and Raichu glared at the door.

 

“Hellooooo?! Anyone hooome?!” A fury of knocks pounded your door. 

 

“Eep!” Your Raichu nearly tripped you as he wrapped himself on your leg. You shooed at Raichu to go away, yet he still clung on, begging for you to not open the door. “Baby, get off! Don’t be that way!” you whispered as you tried to peep through the door hole. 

 

You thought no one was there until you saw a curled up lock of purple hair at the bottom. It was a little girl whose knocks could shake the ground beneath your home. “I know you’re in thereeee~ I can sense youuuu~” she sings in a taunting manner, making you shiver.

 

She stood back as she heard you unlock the door, peeking from behind. That’s when you noticed the tattered dress she was wearing. It had several lighter patches sewn around it in an attempt to repair the damage. “Sorry sweetie, I’ve got no money to give you. I can’t even support myself.” 

 

The girl tilted her head at your confession, “I wasn’t asking for money at all, ma’am! I just wanted to check in on the other trail captain on this island! I’m Acerola, it’s nice to meet you (Y/N)!” she greeted with a huge smile stitched to her face.

 

You were really glad that she didn’t catch your implication that you thought she was homeless, but her being a trail captain surprised you even more. “Hello, Acerola! How do you know my name?”

 

_Molayne told her_. Oranguru communicated.

 

“Molayne told me!” she exclaimed, twirling around.

 

“Ah.” Was all you can muster. You invited her inside your home and your Pokémon felt more uneasy than before, sending glares to the newcomer. After you learned that she specialized in ghost-types, it struck you. 

 

“You must be a very strong trainer,” you concluded and she nodded. 

 

Acerola giggled at the stern faces your Pokémon gave her; she was naive to the cause of their hostile approach. “Yup! I am part of a royal family after all; I have to give them a good reputation.” she said it so seriously that you almost believed her.

 

You couldn’t help but blink very slowly to process the information. She was a trail captain, but also part of some royal Alolan family? With a dress like that?

 

“I’m sure you are,” you couldn’t help but sneer at her comment.

 

Acerola pouted, her eyes glistening, “It’s true! I have pictures of them in my dad’s library!”

 

Sighing, you decided to believe her outrageous declarations than to argue with the only other captain on the island. Acerola informed you of her orphan status and her residence at Aether House, which made you feel a bit guilty of how you pointed out her clothes.

 

“The Aether House is an orphanage for kids and Pokémon alike, and our headmaster is an Oranguru!” she giggled and you smiled, your eyes glistening.

 

You glance back at Oranguru, who gave you the same monotonous glare, “Yeah, I have something similar like that in my house.”

 

The both of you laughed as you two shared stories of your life. You mentioned how your dad has left to visit your mom for two months, and the fact that your friend moved to Akala Island a few weeks ago to research the Alolan Pokémon. The two of you were close during your pre-teen years, but his studies caused him to travel the globe and left you behind. You hoped to see him again soon when he transfers to Ula’Ula Island. 

 

Acerola had a lot to add that it made you lose track of time. She mentioned how she uses Ghost-type Pokémon and detailed how her trail location looked like inside and out -- a huge abandoned megamart. Her idea of a trail was to make the trial-goer go through a ghost hunt throughout the mart to face her totem -- Mimikyu. You loved that idea. It was simple, fun, and extremely interactive, which reminded you that you still need to do your own.

 

Your conversation had dragged out until it was finally almost dusk outside of your window. “Ah, it’s getting late, I suppose you need to go back?” You didn’t know if the orphanage provided strict curfews on Acerola’s behalf.

 

She nodded, “Yup, Oranguru doesn’t like to see me go out at late times unless it’s for a trail or an emergency. I suppose you also have things to do; a trail to plan and build? I can’t wait to see it!” 

 

You laughed nervously as you opened the door for her, “Yeah…” Suddenly, Acerola gave you the tightest hug, nearly squeezing the soul out of you.

 

“Today was fun! If you need help, you know where to find me! Bye (Y/N)~!” she was about to sprint, only to nearly trip on herself, “Also, be careful of those Team Skull thugs! They’re mean and super annoying but I think you can beat them anyday.” With her warning, she ran into the night as her figure slowly disappeared from your sight.

 

Right, you thought to yourself. Right…

 

If it weren’t for Acerola, you wouldn’t have been able to come up with the layout of your trail tonight. You were pretty sure Molayne sent her to help you in that department, and you were glad this was his way of communication instead of spamming you with texts and calls. 

 

You nearly fell asleep on your desk, trying to fade out the image of Guzma laughing at you. He’s a horrible man, but at the same time, perplexing. 

 

Your Munna jolted as you sighed angrily, gripping your hair. Why was he always on your damn mind?! It’s not like you’ve kept in contact with him for more than five minutes, yet those minutes are impressionable on you. There was just something too unique, too abstract from the people you’ve encountered in life. Maybe it was the thrill of keeping a secret, or the thrill of his dominant personality. You hated that, yet, you were still conflicted. You didn’t want a man like him to control your thoughts.

 

A single hard knock released a gasp from your body, knocking you out of air. You got up to the door, nearly wobbling due to your legs almost falling asleep. Raising a brow, you looked out the peephole to see nobody on your porch. 

 

Your Munna followed from behind, hovering above your head in a nosy manner. You opened the door, only to see a decorated box at your bare feet. Taking off the top, your rummaged through the wrapping to find a box full of chocolate Sweet Hearts, along with a bouquet of lovely roses. You checked every inch of the box for a name tag, but the gift came from an anonymous sender. 

 

“Wh-What is this?” you said aloud, flustered by how intimate the gift is. It’s cute, but you couldn’t help but feel anxious not knowing who had sent it. In between the wrapping is a wrapped, pristine envelope. You tore it open, too nervous to keep things neat. 

 

It’s a red card with your favorite Pokémon holding a heart, and inside were carefully-written block letters to avoid detection of who wrote it, “The first time I met you, I knew you had to be mine. Yours truly, XOXO”. 

 

You shoved the card back into the box and covered it, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat dropped as your scattered mind tried to connect the gift with anyone you know. You couldn’t. You’ve never met anyone who would put so much detail in a gift meant for you, or to even give you one in the first place. “What the hell…” 

 

Munna was uneasy too, but attempts to comfort you by sliding herself in your arms. Her soft body gave you temporary relief, but it was still overwhelming to know that you have

 

_A secret admirer._


End file.
